Staz Charlie Blood
Staz Charlie Blood is the main protagonist of Blood Lad Fanon ideas so far * Scott Pilgrim vs Staz Possible Opponents *Sadao Maou (The Devil is a Part Timer) History Staz is from a "high-breed" of vampires, however, he is reluctant to associate himself with them since he ran away from home. He is an extremely powerful vampire, but his powers are limited due to a binding spell placed upon him when he was young. Despite this, when Staz grew older, he later became the boss of the Demon World's Eastern District, this spread rumors that were more or less false.Terrifying to most and thought to be an elite vampire that drinks blood, Staz is ironically nothing more than a normal vampire otaku who is obsessed with everything from the Human World, but mostly Japan. Death Battle info Background *Height: 5 ft 8.9 in *Weight: 130 lbs *Is an Otaku to the fullest *Is a vampire of an elite demon lineage *The boss of the Eastern District of the Demon World Abilities and Techniques *Demon Powers: **After having his power unsealed, Staz becomes much more powerful. He is now able to manifest his power into a physical form, taking the shape of a hand with open circles at the joints and in the middle of the palm. Staz has been shown to use this hand as an attack, grabbing an enemy, and a mode of transportation, using it as a platform to stand on while traveling. *Long Ranged Magic: **Staz specializes in using his demonic power to attack from a distance by extending his magical energy from his body to affect his opponent directly or the environment around him. *Heart Constriction: **By extending the magical energy from his body and concentrating it on an opponent's vital organs (usually the heart). Staz then clenches his hand into a fist as if he is physically crushing said organ, causing the enemy's heart to burst.. *Eye Power **By simply gazing into a weaker demon with his eyes, could stop them from moving. Seems to only work on lesser demons *Chew-Chew Drain: **Staz first locks the person in a full-body hold and bites into their neck or shoulder. He breaks off one of his fangs and leaves it embedded in his opponent's skin. After that, the tooth acts as a remote transceiver that draws out the demonic energy of his opponent and transfers it to Staz, allowing him to replenish his own magic or life energy. After the seal on his power is broken, he is capable of directly draining other demons of their energy without this strategy. *Playback Payback: **First, Staz performs a powerful uppercut that sends his opponent soaring into the air, then at the apex of flight, he materializes a mass of energy above them and thrusts his fist downward, the energy shooting down at the airborne enemy and sending him hurtling to the ground *Vampire Tetsuzanko: **Staz focuses his magic to enhance his physical strength and executes a powerful shoulder strike. This technique is based off of Akira Yuki, the main protagonist of the Virtua Fighter series *Imitation Kamehameha: **Staz cups his hands at his side and condenses his demonic energy at a single point between the space of his hands, then releases it as a beam of blue energy. Staz is prematurely interrupted by Akim, who refers to it as "third-rate" due to the openings it leaves in one's defense. However, Wolf states that the attack would have completely incinerated Akim if it were completed. This special move is most famously used by Goku, whom Staz deeply admires and respects as a great hero. *Demonic Strength, Speed, Agility and Durability Equipment *Spray Bottle: **Staz is able to control others without having to bite them. He does this by filling a spray bottle with his saliva, and simply spraying them, which then allows him to have control of the person. By doing this, he can alter their memory or control their actions and thoughts. Feats *Will stop at nothing to get what he wants *Can handle the sun *Is strong enough to handle Demons with his strength alone *His Vampire Tetsuzanko is strong enough to send opponents flying through several buildings Faults *Has a weakness to Silver, causing his healing factor to slow down *Can only stay in the Human World for so long *Is rather lazy when unmotivated Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Vampire Combatants